Give Your Heart a Break
by Petchricor
Summary: Robin is stressed after thinking he saw Slade yet again and one thief offers his help and just a bit more *rated T because yaoi*


**This is what happens when I start reading things and listen to romance music while looking at fanfart *sigh* anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Robin, please talk to us," Starfire pleaded softly. They stood on top of Titans Tower with Robin standing before them with his suit in shreds and he was tenser than usual, their battle with the Hive Five had really taken it's toll on him not just physically but mentally as well. "Please, let your friends help you." Starfire took a step forward and gave a sad gasp as he took two steps back from her so that he was standing right on the edge of the building with his eyes narrowed. "Robin?" He looked away.

"I just-I just need some time to think," Robin told them and lept off the building, folding his body for a dive and hitting the water. Starfire and the others all ran over to the edge just to see him hit the water with a soft splash. Starfire sighed and folded her hands in front of her with a soft frown, eyes closed a bit as she looked downward.

"Let us give Robin his time," she told the others, getting them all to look over. "He will be back when he needs us." Starfire turned and floated over to the door, landing on the ground before climbing down the ladder and into the tower once more. The others all thought about going after Robin but in the end agreed that Starfire was right and followed her inside to wait for Robin to return.

AΩ

Robin sat on the random building, legs hanging off the edge as he stared off into the night silently. It wasn't the Hive Five that had bugged him today it was the fact that he could have swore that he saw Slade again but after what happened last time he didn't dare say it to the others, so he was on his own this time around with no help. He sighed and looked down at the ground below him, watching the cars and people move below him, cars honking at each other and people chattering in the late evening air. Robin found that he didn't even tense when someone sat next to him as he continued to stare downward, not even caring.

"What's up kid?" Robin scowled at X's voice and looked over to glare at him angrily, not speaking to the other teen. X raised a brow as him. "What? I was on my way back home when I saw you sitting here like you've got something on your mind." X shrugged and looked down at the street below. "But if you'd rather sit in silence that's cool." Robin grunted and looked back down as well, oddly relaxed considering that his rival was right next to him.

"I saw Slade," Robin said suddenly and X looked over at him, blinking once. "But the last time I did I was just drugged and it wasn't real, so I can't tell my team because they'll just think I'm going crazy again. I'm on my own." Robin shut himself up, he had said far to much already and he didn't need to give X any more information. X hummed thoughtfully.

"Sounds like you need an outside helping hand." Robin's eyes narrowed. _No, don't you dare_, he thought sourly. "Maybe a thief who knows his way around the city really well." _Stop that right now._ "Maybe even knows martial arts and a few contacts that could get info." Robin snarled at him and X backed his face up a bit with eyebrows raised. "Hey, take it easy, kid. I'm just making a suggestion, geez."

"No," Robin snapped. "I don't want you help, I don't need your help!" Robin got to his feet and backed away from X with a glare. "Now get away from me." X tsk'd a few times as he got to his feet, he turned to face Robin with a hand on his hip loosely as he smirked, not budging. "Fine then, I'll leave." Robin huffed and turned around walking towards the opposite edge of the building so he could leap to the fire escape on the other one to make his exist. His arm was grabbed and he was yanked back. "Hey!" Robin growled and struggled against the strong grip on his wrist.

Robin yelped out in surprise as he was twirled around and brought against X, who struggled against him with a snarl. X chuckled in amusement and Robin went still and tense as he heard something hit the ground, something soft and made of cloth with a skull and a red x on it. Robin slowly looked up and blinked at X's face. He looked about seventeen and his eyes were a deep green, hair pitch black. Robin didn't even flinch when X reached for his own mask, didn't pull back or say anything when he paused to give him a chance to protest, and gave such a quiet gasp is was almost unheard as he removed the mask and let it fall to the ground.

"Damn your eyes are blue," X muttered. Robin blinked and blushed a bit under X's gaze, suddenly feeling self aware about everything around him. X had one hand gripping his wrist so he was held up against his chest and neither of them were wearing their masks, showing their true selves to the other teen across from them, and Robin swallowed as he felt X's hand rest on his hip. "Kid, you take life way to seriously. Stop analyzing this whole deal." Robin blinked in surprise at the remark and grunted as X shoved his lips up against his.

Robin gripped his shoulders tightly in shock, eyes wide open as X's slowly closed. Robin's tense arms relaxed at the sensation and his eyes closed as well after a moment, hands letting go of X's shoulders and wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. Robin leaned back as X pushed him forward and they both grunted as they fell back and Robin hit the roof of the building, wincing a bit. X cringed a bit.

"You ok, kid?" Robin nodded. "Good." Robin smirked and held in a chuckle as X kissed him again, both of their eyes closing as Robin pulled him close again and his fingers found X's hair and gripped it tightly to give a soft tug. X grunted at this in response and bit Robin's lower lip a bit, getting Robin to growl as their tongues met to fight for dominance in this situation but neither won as they both pulled back for air, panting. "You got a lot of stamina kid." Robin chuckled at that.

"You're not so bad yourself there, X," he told him. X chuckled and sat up, pulling Robin with him to give his back a rest from the hard ground. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they caught their breath. X raised a brow and Robin knew exactly what he was asking. "All right, all right. You can help." X cried out in joy, raising both arms in the air and fall over backwards. Robin burst into laughter at the sight and X tilted head enough to see Robin with both eyebrows raised. "What's the look for?"

"Your laugh, it's wonderful. Do it again!" X shot into a sitting position so his face was inches from Robin's with a crazy grin that got the boy wonder bursting into laughter yet again and X couldn't help but laugh a bit himself at the sound. X grabbed Robin's hands and pulled him to his feet as he got to his own, Robin looking at him with a slight blush. "Meet me here this evening at 6 o'clock sharp and we'll get to work on your Slade problem but right now the sun is rising and that means you need to be home." Robin nodded and smiled as X gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be waiting, wonder boy." And with a leap and a flash X was gone.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
